Goodbye
by R.O.TR
Summary: Little story i wrote. Don't really have a summary. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the related characters._

_This is just something that I felt like I had to write. I don't really care if you don't like it, there won't be any more written; I just had to write this story. And if you do like this, well then I've succeeded with this story. _

Goodbye

Kim heard a door open, and looked up as a tall heavyset man with glasses and greying hair stepped out.

"Mr and Mrs Stoppable? Could you come this way please?" asked the doctor.

Kim stood up to follow the two parents.

"I'm afraid I can only really speak to the parents at the moment Miss Possible" said the doctor in a friendly voice.

"No it's ok, she can come to, she should hear this as much as us" replied Mr Stoppable.

"Right this way please" said the doctor indicating to his office.

The small group entered this office and sat down.

"As you know, Ron was left in a bad condition by the attack" said the doctor.

"Yeah, while we where on a mission" said Kim.

"Well, we were able to stop bleeding, and there is very little skin or bone damage".

"That's good news right?"

"Under the circumstances I'm afraid no it isn't. He was injected with a poison. We had to get it out of his body or else he would die".

"And?"

"Last night we 'flushed' his body, as you will, to remove the poison. It was all going well, but his heart suddenly stopped. It would appear as though he had a weaker heart then expected".

"But… we saw him just a minute ago!"

"Yes. We were able to get the heart working again. But I'm afraid the bad news doesn't relate to his heart".

The doctor took off his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Following the heart failure, all his organs have begun to fail. He's finding it difficult to breathe, he cannot remove waste by himself, can no longer even eat solids. I'm afraid that it is very likely Ron will not leave this hospital again".

Remaining as calm as she could Kim asked "But there is a chance right?"

"Yes there is a chance of survival. But he would live a far from full life. He would have to be connected to breathing apparatus and wouldn't even be able to go to the toilet by himself. It seems as though Ron has a very limited time left".

"How limited?"

"He probably won't make it past Sunday. He might not even survive until tomorrow. We cannot tell exactly, but I'm afraid there is very littlewe can do now. All we can do is hope Ron is a fighter and can somehow beat this".

Three days later.

It was Monday. Kim had to admit that Ron was far more of a fighter then she had taken him for. He had already lived almost a day longer then what the doctors had expected him to. In the back of Kim's mind was the thought that perhaps Ron might pull through. She had spent the last few days thinking that, begging for it to be true, praying to God that he could let her suffer if he would just let Ron survive.

The day they had found out, Ron had been quite perky. He was chatting and sharing jokes with family and friends, laughing, Kim finding it hard to look at him sometimes. They said they had told him, but during that time he had been so ill he probably never heard them tell him he was likely going to die.

Kim had remained strong. She felt she had to, not wanting to show weakness. It was something petty, but she wanted to carry on, not let people now something was wrong with her. Mostly though, she remained strong so that she was able to face Ron without bursting into tears, or furiously hugging him proclaiming how much she would miss him, how she didn't know how she could carry on. Which was what she felt, but didn't show. It was the nights that she released her grief, trying her best to control the noise she made as she sobbed about her dying friend.

But since then he had progressively gotten worse. She sat by his side, but she doubted if he even knew she was now there. She had come in and said hello, kissing him once, telling him how his family were going to come back in after they had gotten some fresh air. They had spent too much time in the hospital- they couldn't leave their sons side. But Ron had hardly reacted, showing little indication that he knew she was there.

Kim was glad that she always came in to view Ron every day in the hospital. She had got to see him when he was still himself, full of energy, making jokes and being Ron. She was glad that she had got to have one last discussion with Ron about what a pain in the ass both Barkin and Bonnie where. How Ron couldn't wait for the next science fiction shooter game. Just normal conversation. Normal conversation that wouldn't take place much longer.

But she was mostly glad that she had got to say bye and receive a reply one last time. Glad she got to tell Ron how she loved him but had never told him, and see his reaction to it. But now he sat there looking up at nothing, a solitary tear running down his eye.

Kim sat next to him, watching him as he fought valiantly against the inevitable. She knew that any time he could slip away from her, and she wanted to see Ron alive for as much as she could. Then suddenly he seemed to stop breathing. Concerned she spoke to him, and was about to get up when he dragged out another breath. He struggled again, Kim thinking that he had gone at least twice.

She had now stood and was standing at his side, holding his hand, not wanting to let go. Not knowing how long he had left she said:

"I love you Ron, I always will".

He started to fade away. She wanted to go and get a doctor, but she realised how pointless it was. All it would do was lengthen both Ron and the people who loved him suffering. She didn't want to leave his side, just like he had always been at her side. She didn't want to leave Ron on his own as departed this world. She wanted to be with him. Finally he stopped struggling.

Kim shouted out and a nurse ran in. Kim explained, and the nurse was checking his pulse.

"He's gone. There may be a slight pulse".

Kim knew he was gone.

She allowed a tear to run down her eye, and this was soon followed by many more like the breaking of a dam. She was distraught that Ron, who she had known for so long, was gone. He had been energetic (though not very much into sports), with a good attitude, easy to talk to, with the occasionally ability to time a line perfectly. Ron, who made Kim feel good, was gone, and she never got the time to completely tell him that. But she believed that he knew.

The memories filled her head. Numerous emotions followed them. She was angry that he had gone. Angry that someone like him could just die. Angry that when it had seemed like he would out in a couple of days he died. Angry at the people that did this to him.

Her sadness was not just for her and the loss of Ron. A deep sadness filled her when she realised his parents hadn't got to say goodbye to him one last time, how one of the very few time they left his side, he died.

But there was something else present. A slight tinge of happiness. She hated how she could feel this way, but at the same time possibly understood why. Ron was no longer suffering. He had gone peacefully, not suffering. Kim was also glad that she got to be at his side when he died. She got make sure he did go peacefully, was there with him when he went. She was the last person to ever be with him.

She got to have one last chance with him. She got to see him alive one last time.

She leaned over and again kissed him again. She crouched over the bed and began to sob.

"I love you, and will always love you Ron".


End file.
